Viking
by Equestz
Summary: When Emily Salvatore returns to Mystic Fall's to help her brother, Damon get Stefan back, did she get more than she bargained for when she catches The Original Hybrids eye? Will it be good or bad? Restart of my other Fan Fiction! Rated M For Chapters. Please Read And Review!:D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story, well sort of!;) I thought people might like this one a little bit better, hopefully bigger and better chapter's! This is a Restart of The Other One! I didn't really know where to go with it, and I thought this character will still be Badass, friendly yet seductive! Hehe, anyways I hope you enjoy my lovelies'! Read And Review will alway's help keep me motivated to know that you are at least enjoying this Fan Fiction, I know it may not be great seeing as I'm kind of new to writing these things! So any feedback and constructive critism would be great! Now I'm going to stop babbling and so you cab hopefully enjoy this Fan Fiction! Any suggestion's are welcome I will try to keep them in mind for this story. I will also try to update frequently!:D**

**Anyway's!:D**

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

As Emily Salvatore walked down the bustling streets of Chicago she couldn't help but wonder what her elder and younger brothers were doing in Mystic Fall's, apparently according to her doppelganger friend, Katherine, her two brother were yet again pining over the same girl, and all Katherine decided to do was give a name, no face, nothing. Just that her name was Elena Gilbert.

If Emily could recall when she was younger, one of the founding families was named Gilbert, but who knew after all that was over 145 years ago, who was to even say her memory was correct?

After trying to pry more information out of the 500 year old vampire she'd given up, as much as she loved Katherine as a sister she wasn't in the mood to play one of her stupid games, or be part of some deal, all this time running she'd become devious, and even that was rubbing off on her.

Even though she wasn't their full sister, they treated her as if she was, and for that she had always been grateful towards her brothers. After all it wasn't her fault that her mother had an affair and she was the outcome, every action has equal and opposite reactions, she remember the Witch, Emily Bennett say to her when she was younger and they were picking some of her herbs for her magic one day.

As she walked towards her apartment in the city she couldn't help but smile at the old times, when her and her brothers actually all agreed and rarely argued except for the odd sibling fall out which was normal even now. If she admitted she did miss them she last seen her younger brother in the 1920's in his ripper stage when he was ripping this city to shreds; quite literally. As she unlocked the door to her apartment she quickly walked over to her bed that was in the completely open plan space, plopping down her bag she quickly debated her next move. Damon, she hadn't seen him in just as long as Stefan, maybe over a hundred or so years? Maybe she should see them make sure they are okay? Check out this Elena Gilbert for herself, to see whether she approved of the new girl that her brothers were infatuated with.

Grabbing her key's and a duffel bag piled with clothes she quickly locked up her apartment door and walked down the stair and into the lobby before walking out of the front doors and towards her Black Sports Jaguar that was parked out-front, jumping in she turned on the ignition before quickly driving towards Mystic Fall's.

It didn't take long for her to drive into the Town Square, as she sped towards Mystic Fall's she wasn't nervous about seeing them, she'd argued with the both many time's mainly Damon. As she slowly followed the road towards The Salvatore Boarding house, she couldn't help the smile that graced her face, as she sauntered into the large mansion. As she walked in she immediately faced the den, that held a gothic feel, but strangely it made her feel at home. Walking towards the figure that was sat on the red couch reading a book, his black hair only showing over the top of the couch along with his alightly chiselled features, she leaned against the door frame, watching her brother for a moment, he looked so different, his hair was shorter, his hair no longer seemed soft and wavy much like her own, she always liked his hair like that, but times change.

Sensing a presence, which wasn't making itself known Damon, grumbled to himself, placing the old dusty book he was reading down on the floor, as he looked over the edge of the couch, his eyes widened in surprise, when he saw the beautiful grin spread across her face.

"Emily?" He almost whispered still in slight shock before he pushed it away and got up from the couch, still keeping it between the both of them.

"Yes, brother?" She smirked at his shocked face.

Damon's, blue eyes taking in her presence. She defiantly looked different, her hair was till long, dark brown almost black, hanging in long waves, her heart shaped was now framed by a neatly cut side fringe hanging to the right, her bright blue eyes still gleamed with life, her athletic build, was covered in a loose fitting grey t-shirt and dark blue skinny jean's with a pair of black heels, giving her a few extra inches. Her soft, yet dangerous face wore make-up eyeliner on her top eyelids flicking outwards giving her an almost predatory look, with mascara on her eyelashes, her dress attire was almost like Katherine, he thought to himself, as he watched his younger sister walk towards him.

"We'll look who finally decided to show up." He smirked as she watched his face look over her appearance. "You were always late to the party little sister." He teased as she pushed off the wall walked towards him, towards the table containing all of their Alcohol quickly walking towards it she grabbed a crystal glass and poured herself and Damon a bourbon, taking a seat on the couch bringing the glass to her lips she sipped the amber liquid she sighed as it burned her throat before she look towards her brother again crossing her legs beneath her.

"You know here to help my brothers, not get killed by Klaus the now evil Hybrid." She mocked. "And to find out who this Elena Gilbert girl, you two seem to be infatuated with." She teased.

"So you know about Stefan going off to join Klaus on his Hybrid building army?" He questioned her sceptically his dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Katherine." He said finally putting the pieces together. "You two always got on like a house on fire, no wonder you're both as devious as the other." Emily laughed at her brother as he spat Katherine's name as if it poison. "I'm hurt Damon, you think I'm like Katherine." She smirked faking hurt as she held a hand over her heart. "No I think your worse, Em's." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him. He could remember the time when she and Katherine hated each other, Emily was annoyed and angry at how she played Stefan and Damon, and just wanted to rip her head off, and she almost did a few times much to him and Stefan's younger selves annoyance, but after a while they came to a mutual understanding and realised they had quite a lot in common, causing them both to become very good friends and look out for each other they were almost like sisters.

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal, what looked like Katherine but wasn't she had straight hair and the same doe eyes, but their demeanour was completely different, causing her to tilt her head, at the youngest doppelganger as she stared at Emily. Who had quickly jumped to her feet, completely ignoring Damon's awkward gaze. Walking towards the young girl Emily extended her hand her ivory skin almost glowing in the sunlight coming through the door as Damon shut it.

"Hi, I'm Emily. It's a pleasure to meet you, you must be Stefan's girlfriend, Elena, Katherine's doppelganger." She spoke kindly as they shook hands feeling the blood pumping through Elena's vein's the soft smile that graced her beautiful features.

"Yeah I'm Elena, Nice to meet you Emily, you must be a friend of Damon's."

"Close, I'm his younger sister." She smiled at Damon's guilty expressions and Elena's widened eyes. "You and Stefan didn't tell anyone you had a sister, did you?" She smirked at Damon, who only smirked back seeing the amused expression all over her face beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou for the Review's, Favourites And Follow's!:D They mean a lot. I have just finished this chapter and the next and if you want the next posted tonight, a few review's would be amazing!;);) Anyways my lovelies'! Thankyou for reading and giving this Fan Fiction a chance!:D**

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

Turning to face her brother Emily narrowed her eye's slightly as her back turned to Elena who was trying to get eye contact from Damon. "Well, Damon, how rude of you and Stefan looks like the people of Mystic Falls are in for another surprise." She winked as turned to Elena her hair whipping around with her as she moved. "Again it was nice meeting you Elena; I hope we can talk more soon!" Emily smiled as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom leaving her brother and Elena to talk.

As Elena heard the door close behind the leggy girl, she turned a hurt eye to Damon causing him to look almost slightly guilty. "Why didn't you or Stefan tell me you had a sister?" Her doe eyes searched his blue ones for some form of answer, when he just sighed and walked over to the couch Elena quick on his heels. If Damon was being honest he had no idea why they hadn't told anyone, maybe it was because he was still the overprotective big brother and he didn't want her to get hurt or used in some sort of deal, but anyone who knew Emily Salvatore knew she was more than capable of handling herself, with her sharp senses and fiery attitude she could more or less take down an army if she wanted too. As he sat down he watched Elena take a seat beside him. God was she beautiful he thought to himself as he looked at her soft features, he was glad she wasn't like Katherine, they may of look the same but they were completely different. God why couldn't she pick him instead of Stefan?

Elena patiently let Damon sort through his thoughts confused how Emily had reacted she seemed amused by her brothers telling no one of her existence if it was her wouldn't she at least be hurt, but no she seemed amused. But their was no doubt in the doppelgangers mind that she was related to the brothers, she could see hints of Damon in there and the friendliness of Stefan, she would like more information, but neither seemed willing at the moment. She watched as Damon looked as his hands before looking up at her, a small smile on his lips.

"Elena, I have no idea why we didn't tell you that little miss annoying in there is our sister, we haven't seen her in years for all we knew she couldn't have been six feet under?" He spoke coolly as he stared at her shocked face.

Anger started bubbling inside her as she looked at Damon's cool face. "So what you didn't care where your little sister was, if she was alive, or needed help?" She asked incredulously looking down the hallway where they Salvatore Sister had gone.

As Emily listened in whilst sitting crossed legged on her bed getting her clothes and make-up out of her duffel bag, she couldn't help but smile at Elena defending her. She was starting to like the girl as long as she didn't pull a Katherine and pushed her brothers against each other, they could be good friends and allies. Quickly getting up from the bed she began placing her close is her dresser as she continued to listen into the convocation going on in the den.

Damon stared straight ahead at the old fireplace that was unlit, as he thought over Elena question anger slowly bubbling inside of him. Quickly standing up her walked over to the fireplace leaning against it as Elena followed his movements with her eyes, his back was tensed so she knows shes pulled a nerve so she decides to wait for him to calm himself down. When he finally does she listens intently pusher her straight brown hair behind her ear as she watches his face. "Of course we cared Elena, she was my little sister, and Stefan older one. She just disappeared when Katherine turned her, she left no note _nothing_. We had no idea if she was safe if she was coming back. I haven't seen her for over a hundred years Elena!" He almost yelled as he ranted on remembering how furious he was with Emily. "And know she just turns up out of the blue, and knowing Katherine shes probably not far behind and with Stefan with Klaus." He growled in frustration throwing his glass of bourbon at the wall. Causing Elena to jump to her feet quickly walking over to him. "Hey, Hey. Look at me, everything will be okay. Your sister is here now, just talk to her and she will help us get Stefan back!" She soothed when he shot her an angry glare. "She's not going anywhere near Klaus, Elena. He will do something stupid probably kill her or take her as well." His fist clenched at his side.

"Hey nothing will happen to her, Damon." She whispered as she pulled him in for a hug instantly calming her down.

As Emily heard the convocation she stopped in her tracks multiple things hitting her at once, her brothers were angry with her, she'd left them, but it was for the right reasons; she needed to find herself again. The second one was Damon was obviously in love with Elena too, so Katherine wasn't lying. As she leaned against her dresser she decided to give the two sometime hoping that Damon wouldn't lash out at her later when she confronted him with all this with both of their short tempers that maybe hard to do she thought to herself as she walked into her en-suite bathroom running the warm water before stripping out of her clothes and underwear jumping in feeling the water splash all over her ivory skin.

As Damon walked Elena out he heard his sister in the shower, making him wonder into her room quickly lying on the bed his arms crossed above his head as he waited for her marathon shower to finish he smirked when he heard her singing a rock song to herself, as they water was turned off, he closed his eyes as he waited for her, relaxing for a few minutes from the hard day it was nearing 5:00pm and he heard her feet pad along the floor as she grabbed some clothe she opened his eyes to see her only in a white fluffy towel only reaching mid-thigh making him groan at how revealing she could be even when she knew he was in her room. "You could at least put some clothes on you know." He smirked when she poked her tongue out at him grabbing a rolling stones t-shirt and black leggings and some underwear before she quickly disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

Damon looked around the warm and homey room; it was a lot like his own they had the same big four poster bed and big white fluffy sheets but her room was more decorated with blues and giving it a lighter feel they even both had a fireplace.

As she came back in she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail letting her fringe fall across the side of her face, as she padded back into her room. "Clothes, finally." He teased as she laughed at him walking towards the bed. "So what do you want?"

He chuckled darkly remembering what he wanted to talk to her about she was always straight to the point and often said the wrong things but he carried on with what he was going to do. "So where have you been for the last, century?"

"You know around and about." She spoke casually as she came to sit opposite him on the bed she could feel his stare on the side of her face making her want to elaborate but not knowing quite what to say. "Damon, I didn't mean to leave you and Stefan like that I was dangerous and my emotion were out of control, I felt like if someone even put a foot out of place I wanted to kill them." She spoke softly hating to deceive her brother the truth was she was confused more than anything on only Katherine and old best friend who'd she met briefly in the 1920's knew why and luckily Katherine hadn't sold her out _yet_. But Katherine knew she maybe almost 400 hundred years older but Emily could easily hurt her if she wanted too, and that was both a gift and a curse, she had information that a handful of people would love to know but Emily had always been loyal to her a sister so she didn't want to lose her or break that bond that she had and people who wanted this information could possibly kill her and she couldn't lose the only friend she had.

Damon knew she was hiding something but she was stubborn and if she didn't want to tell him she wouldn't as simple as that and that annoyed him to no end, but he had learned to deal with it when she was younger as had Stefan.

Emily deciding to change the subject thought she could steer her brother away from where she was by asking a question that had been playing on her mind for a while. "I've heard theirs a Bonnie Bennett living here in Mystic Fall's?" Emily questions reminding her of Emily Bennett, her witch friend. Causing Damon to smirk at the thought of the brave dark skinned girl.

"Bonnie Bennett, Yep she's good friends with Elena and Blondie." He smirked thinking of the trio of best friends who seemed to stick together. "So she's a w-" Damon cut her off causing her to glare at him when he replied cockily. "A witch, yeah. Although unlike the other Bennett witch; she hates Vampires." He shrugged causing Emily to arch her eyebrow a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh Damon, what did you do?" She teased.

He faked hurt and surprise as pointed to himself opening his mouth wide causing Emily to giggle at her brother. "I did nothing of the sort." He smirked afterwards giving her an answer. "You're a complete douche sometimes Damon." She laughed as he chuckled at her choice of words. As he got up and walked out of the room to carrying on his search for their baby brother.

The next morning Damon received a phone call from Katherine much to Emily's surprise, she quickly got dressed in a lacy white tank-top with her usual skinny jeans and heel's her hair tied up messily again giving her a sultry look, as she walked into the Den she saw her brother leaning against the wall, arms crossed an annoyed look spread across his features. "About time." He spat as she walked passed him. "Damon, I was like 5 minutes." She chuckled when Damon just retorted "More like 25." As she and Damon headed to Elena's to grab her before they headed towards Chicago to find their brother and boyfriend to bring him back home.

As they climbed the stairs to the house. Emily decided to ask something when she couldn't hear voices inside only steady heartbeats and soft breaths coming from two people. "You didn't give her a call before we came did you." She only took his shake of the head with a sigh.

As he opened the door and walked inside she went to follow him when she hit an invisible barrier causing her to snarl at her brother who was laughing to himself. "Asshole!" He heard her shout as he watched he lean against the wall pouting with her arms crossed around her chest like a little child.

As he slowly crept up the stair he gently opened the door to Elena's room, watching her gently features as she slept he pushed some hair out of her eyes and he layed down beside her on her bed feeling her shift slightly when she felt the bed dip with his weigh he laughed when she moaned in her sleep and rested her head on his chest. Causing him to smirk. "Wakey, wakey Elena." He whispered as he watched her eyes flutter open and her jump almost out of bed. "Damon!" She screeched puling the covers up around her chest. "What are you doing here?" She turned to her alarm clock looking at the time she groaned as she looked at his smirk. "It's 6:00am, don't you have something better to do?" She asked tiredly as she watched the corner of his lip's upturn. "I know you were dreaming about me, explains the drool." He murmured and laughed when she smacked his chest.

Emily waited outside impatiently, tapping her fingers against her elbow as she looked around Elena's little house. It seemed nice enough for the girl and her brother was it? Jeremy Gilbert she had yet to meet the whole Scooby gang, and knowing what Damon and Stefan would be like they would probably be suspicious of her when there was no reason to be she didn't have a ulterior motive and she didn't plan on herself having one either she was here to help as long as they didn't try to kill her there wouldn't be hell.

After what seemed like ages the two came down the stair Elena smiled to her, as she smiled back having enough with the silence she decided it was time to talk as they sat in the car, she spoke to Elena who was seated in the back.

"So Elena, how long have you and Steffie been going out?" She asked curiously Katherine really hadn't given her much to go on.

"Uhh about two years now nearly three I think." The doppelganger asked as she watched the girl in front of her she was beautiful but only looked to be around the age of nineteen. "Aw, that's cute." She spoke back as she laughed inwardly knowing she was winding Damon up seeing his hands clench the steering wheel of the little blue Mustang. "How about you? Anyone special?" Elena spoke tucking her hair behind her ear. When Damon replied instead. "Knowing my sister, she probably had men chasing her for years and never chose one." He smirked as he saw her narrowed eyes towards him. "Actually Damon, I did have a boyfriend for about two years before we went our separate ways." She spoke remember her old vampire boyfriend Sam, who was just as ruthless as her.

As they arrived her and Elena made Idle chit chat each learning new things about each other and Elena found herself liking the Salvatore sister, she was nice and friendly and she could tell that she was looking out for her brothers.

* * *

**A/N: 2 Sorry! Guy's I just wanted to know what you thought about the character of Emily? Is she good or bad, or is she just Alright? Thankyou!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

When they got out the car, Damon looked at his phone checking his messages and only finding one from Alaric, asking about where he'd gone to and who was this Emily girl, Elena had told him about? He quickly replied before he saw Emily and Elena talking yet again, rolling his eyes he wrapped his arms around their waists and pulled them along towards Gloria's bar where he thought the Hybrid and Stefan might be at, but not before stopping infront of a old, dirty looking apartment building.

As Stefan stood at the bar he couldn't help but remember his ripper days and somewhere through the haze he could of sworn, his sister Emily had been there with him for a few years tearing through people as much as him. As he looked at the picture of him and Klaus he couldn't help but frown. How could he have been friends with Klaus Mikaelson?

As he watched Klaus and Gloria talk he couldn't help but search his brain but all that came up were blank spots. He decided to finally speak up and ask the Hybrid why he couldn't remember him.

Klaus simply smirked at his direction as he walked over to his old friend almost like a brother to him.

"Like you said Stefan, the 20's had a lot of blank spots." He smirked as he reached over the bar and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. He watched as Stefan shook his head. "Yeah but I would've remembered you Klaus." The Hybrid chuckled darkly. "Enough with the questions mate." He spoke firmly turning towards Gloria who was perched on the edge of a table watching the two interact knowing exactly what Klaus had done to the younger vampire.

"So Gloria, why can't I make anymore Hybrids, I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire and I killed the doppelganger, why _isn't_ it working?" He asked his face contorted with slight impatience and anger which only grew when the witch smiled cockily. "Well you clearly did something wrong Klaus, else you would be out there right now creating more Hybrids." She shrugged as she walked over behind her bar.

Growling he stared at the witch annoyed by her games. "How do I fix this?"

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." She asked eyeing him as she wiped down her bar. "The Original Witch? Well that will be a problem seeing as she's dead." He replied sipping his drink as watched the amber liquid burned his throat. "Oh I know Klaus." Gloria replied looking up into his blue eyes he was getting impatient she could sense it. Klaus clenched his fist, was this witch stupid, or just not clever enough?

Scowling he bit back a snarl as he looked into the witches amused eyes. "Well I'm afraid Rebekah's a bit preoccupied at the moment." He spoke firmly not wanting to awake his baby sister who no doubt will be angry with him for sticking a dagger in her heart and shutting her in a coffin.

"Rebekah has what I need. Bring her too me." She spoke as she walked out the back of the bar preparing it for tonight's guests.

As Damon drags them along the bustling city of Chicago she can't help but laugh, she'd been living here for a few years on and off; she knew where they were going. When they came to a stop outside and old apartment building, she gave her brother a questioning look over her shoulder which he simply shrugged off as his hand no longer lingered on her waist but was still on Elena's making her roll her eyes. As she followed them up the stairs to a hallway, that had wallpaper peeling off the wall's and cracks all over the ceiling and walls. Making her look around in confusing when she heard a snap, she saw Damon break one of the locks to get into the door.

As his sister walked passed him he couldn't help but chuckle at her exasperated expression, he watched as her soft hair whipped around her head as she looked around with her hands stuck on her hips before she finally turned around looking him in the eye incredulously.

"Well this was Stefan alter ego's apartment." He smirked when Elena whipped her head around arching her dark eyebrows at him. "Here? When he could afford anywhere else?" She asked completely confused. "Yeah well let's just say this Stefan wanted to keep on the down low." He whispered seductively causing Elena to frown at him disgusted by his attitude towards his brothers choice of lifestyle all those years ago.

Emily watched them both closely as sat down on the bed that creaked slightly under her weight and obviously not being sat on in a while.

"So where were you two in the 1920's?" she asked suddenly making Emily look at her, face devoid any guiltiness. As she watched Damon looks at Elena contemplating his words.

"We were around." Damon said running a hand through his dark hair. "Chicago's a big city, while Stefan and Emily were draining people dry. I was out and about." He shrugged casually when Elena turned to Emily her face horrified. "You were with Stefan." She accused Emily glared at Damon. "A few years later I went through a ripper stage and teamed up with Stefan." Emily replied coolly running a hand through her long hair as she saw Damon smirk.

Damon got up and turned away as he heard two people get up to follow him. "Nu-uh you two." He shook his index finger left to right exaggerating the meaning no. When he felt his sister push past him making him groan. "He's my brother too and I am here to help and you can't tell me what to do!" She said shouting over her shoulder as she went to exit the building Damon quickly telling Elena to stay their where she would be safe and out of Klaus's view.

As Elena slowly agreed to stay behind she looked around the small Chicago apartment in wonder, how Stefan could live in a place so small and ruined, as she finished wondering around the small apartment she took a seat on the bed Emily had previously sat down on and took a old looking leather bound book out of the bag. Elena had never wanted to invade Stefan's privacy but she needed to know what he was going through, and maybe Stefan would've written down some of Lexi's tricks to bring back the real Stefan not his Ripper's alter ego.

Emily looked at her brother out of the corner of her eyes as they brushed past people on the bustling streets of Chicago. Damon knew his sister wanted to say something to him as he felt her blue eyes staring at him in deep though. "Want to say something sister?" He asked sharply, but not taking her off guard at all.

She smirked at his sharp question. Yeah she did have something on her mind and she was damn well going to say it. "Yep." She said popping the 'p'. "I was just wondering how long you've liked our brother's girlfriend... again." Emily taunted as she saw him flinch at her words as he quickly turned down a deserted road, Emily still stepping in stride with him. "That's none of your business." Damon replied as he came to a stop looking his sister dead in the eye. "Actually, I think it is Damon. Stefan and Elena are or were happy but you're just going to try and push your way in and make her fall for you, and then it will be Katherine Pierce all over again." Emily smirked standing confidently in front of her brother an eyebrow raised when suddenly she saw her brothers eyes flash dangerously his vampire features coming out. Oh she'd hit a nerve.

"Elena is _nothing_ like Katherine." He spoke through clenched teeth making his sister roll her eyes and walk onwards. "I know that Damon, god do you think I'm stupid. I just want to see you two get hurt." She threw over her shoulder as she took a right leading her into a small car park looking up she saw a little unlit sign reading. 'Gloria's' Causing her to smirk in all the time she'd been in Chicago she'd only been here once and not even inside.

As Damon came to a stop beside his sister, he watched her face there was a small smile playing on her plump pink lips. "Remembering old times Emily?" Damon asked as he pushed his way into the bar that was now filling up with people.

As Emily walking in she took in her setting, It still looked the same only more modern, but still held that cosy feeling she walked up to her brother grabbing a seat at the bar as he leaned casually against it.

As Gloria looked up from wiping down her precious bar, she looked up amused to see the Salvatore brother and sister, she'd met Emily a few times but hadn't seen Damon in a decades. Resting a hand on her hip she looked at them both. "Well look what the wind blew in. Last I heard you hated this place." She smirked looking at Damon who was looking her up and down.

Damon smirked at the dark skinned witch who had bleached or dyed white hair. "Damn Gloria if I knew you were going to age like this, I would've stuck around." He chuckled as his sister rolled her eyes helping herself to a drink as Gloria poured Damon one.

"I see your brother is still running around with the wrong crowd." She retorted unaffected by the vampire in front of her, she was more scared of his little sister she turned towards Emily as she spoke.

"So you've seen him?"

"With Klaus. Bad Combo." Gloria spoke smugly as she looked between the two.

"You know where they went?" Asked Damon curiously he wanted to find his little brother just as much as Elena he just wouldn't admit it. "They'll be back later tonight. There out running a little errand for me." Damon narrowed his eyes before he replaced it with his most charming smile gently taking her hand in his. "Gloria. Don't be a tease." Damon whispered staring into her dark brown eyes. "What kind of errand."

Gloria only chuckled when she saw his face and felt his hand on top of hers she slowly slid her hand from his as she looked at Damon ignoring Emily as she watched her looking around the bar no winking at some bulky man who was giving her approving looks a smirk playing on her face, Gloria couldn't help but inwardly chuckle turning back to the dark haired brother she shook her head and scoffed. "You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." She said turning towards another customer smiling as she heard Emily giggling to herself at her brothers antics.

Emily turned back around blue eyes catching the bronze coloured ones across the room as she watched him strut over to her causing her to laugh into her drink her blue eyes sparkling as she saw Damon walk away huffing leaving her alone in the bar to play.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After this episode is finished I will try to do an episode an chapter! Thankyou for the Follow's/Favourite's And Review's!:D**

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

Emily followed Damon with her eyes as he strutted out of Gloria's bar, in a mood. Turning to Gloria she smirked. "Do you do that to everyone?" The bleached haired witch only smiled as she poured Emily another drink. "Nope vampires are usually scared of me and my witchy juju." She winked as Emily chuckled light-heartedly at her. "So what have you made that newfound puppy and my brother get for you?" Emily questioned tucking her hair behind her ear as he fringe fell messily back into her right eye. "Oh you will find out soon, hunnie. They will be back tonight!" Gloria winked as she went off to serve her customers their drink causing Emily to roll her eyes and Gloria to chuckle as she watched the girl at the bar.

Stefan was curious to say the least as he followed Klaus through the vacant warehouse, Rebekah? Who was that girl and what did Gloria need from her? He thought hard to himself, when suddenly the Hybrid stopped as they came to a large room that held five caskets. His green eyes followed Klaus as he walked over to a certain casket lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful blonde with grey skin and veins as Stefan stepped forward he saw she was in a 1920's flapper dress, did this mean he knew her even though no part of his mind registered that he did? As his eyes travelled upwards he saw Klaus large hand clasp around a metal dagger and yank it out.

"Rebekah wake up." Klaus sing songed at his still dead looking sister smirking he looked over to Stefan at his confused face. "She's being dramatic." Klaus spoke teasingly rolling his eyes, he didn't have all day to wake up his little sister, so he quickly walked over to the security guard, telling him that when his sister inevitably awoke to let her feed on him until he died. Before stalking off ordering Stefan to come with him.

Klaus smirked at Stefan as they walk up the stair and down a dirty old hall towards a door. "Now this should confirm that we were in fact friends mate." Klaus spoke menacingly as they looked towards the door with a frown on his face, the lock was broken he pushed the door open further with his foot hearing it creak from the old hinges as it opened up more.

As Elena read through Stefan's old leather bound diary she couldn't help but smile as she read further along as he came out of his 'Ripper' days and became the Stefan she knew and loved, he hated who he was when he became 'The Ripper' and he seemed thankful when Lexi came to help him fight the urge to drink human blood she never realised how hard it must have been for him. As she flicked through the pages she saw how much happier he became how much human had also become. As she was about to turn the page her head shot up when she heard a seemingly familiar thick British accent down the hall causing fear to rise up quickly shutting the book and grabbing her bag she opened the secret door that Damon had earlier shown her and hid inside, hoping that Klaus wouldn't find her and know that she was alive as she began trying to control her breathing she heard voices enter the house making her heartbeat sped up a little more.

"Do you sense that?" Klaus asked turning firm eyes onto Stefan. "Someone's been here I can feel it." He whispered to himself causing Stefan to shrug it off. "It's an old building people must break in her all the time." He mumbled not in the mood for any of Klaus's games.

Turning angry eyes onto the Hybrid, Stefan finally asked. "What are we doing here?"

Klaus looked around more before smiling to himself. "Y'know I always wondered why you asked for that Grants guy's name, and then you told me about you special little ritual." Klaus mocked as he looked towards the hidden door striding over to it he grabbed hold of it opening it and staring at Stefan missing the reason he couldn't create Hybrids hiding inside with wide eyes as she caught sight of Klaus's grey Henley. Stefan stared at Klaus disbelievingly. "To write a name on a wall." He finished. As he walked further and closer into the cupboard, looking to the left he saw Elena, staring at him in fear and hope as he looked past her at his victims name on the wall.

As Elena found Stefan staring at her, her heart melted seeing his vacant face, he didn't look like the warm Stefan she knew and loved, he looked cold, a emotionless. But when he looked into her brown eyes she saw fear and warmth start to seep in before he spoke to Klaus. "Look what I found." Stefan reached past her feeling her tense up at stare at him in disbelief. "1920's, single malt." He reached past her grabbing the bottle of the shelf, giving her a warning look as he walked out at shut the door behind him.

Holding up the bottle Klaus smirked as he saw the bottle in Stefan's hand. "My favourite, now let's find something to pair that with." As they walked out the apartment neither heard Elena's breathing and grabbing her phone to call Damon.

As the hours past and night started to fall on the city, Emily was still sat at the bar, talking to Gloria about, Klaus, from what she'd heard he wasn't one to be messed with and Damon was planning on confronting him? Was he completely insane?

Emily spoke as Gloria listened intently to the young girl before her, she was truly beautiful and only the witches knew the power she could hold, they didn't dare speak about that it was forbidden to tell a non-witch about her, as Gloria watched her talk, she saw the friendliness and care she held for those she held close.

"You are a true mystery, Miss Salvatore." Gloria finally spoke making blue eyes look into her darker ones but before she could speak the bar door open diverting their attention to it as two figures walked through the door, a blonde man who was extremely attractive and had short almost curly dirty blonde hair, and looking past him she saw her brother who was gaping at her from behind the powerful presence but quickly masking it as they both walked towards the bar. Klaus taking a seat to her left and Stefan to her right she made no move to look at them as she winked cheekily at Gloria causing her to chuckle and the boys to look confused at the two woman's interactions.

Gloria spoke up first. "Now do you have Rebekah?" She asked Klaus with an arched eyebrow handing the two men two bottles of beer. Before leaning back with her arms folded. Klaus smirked at the old witch. "I can't just demand her here, but she will be here soon." He spoke clearly as he brought the bottle to his lips.

Quickly shooting her brother a warning look, she jumped off the stool and headed out of the bar, The Original Hybrid oblivious to her presence as she walked outside, she found her brother and Elena, getting out of Damon's Blue Mustang. Damon gave her a quick nod, telling her the plan was in motion. Nodding back she walked back into the bar, watching silently her brother and the Hybrid conversing in what seemed like a heated convocation when he quickly turned around looking at his sister who made a motion for him to follow her, quickly telling Klaus he was going out to get a 'real' bite to eat, he made his way over to the exit his sister had just disappeared out of.

As Elena waited silently with Emily and Damon, she watched as Emily's face lit up as she saw her baby brother leave the bar, quickly running up to him and hugging him placing a sweet kiss on his cheek as he gently pulled her into a hug whispering into her ear. "What are you doing here?" Keepings his eyes locked onto the doppelganger. "Came to make sure your okay, I know Klaus won't let you leave." She whispered back as she released him and he sighed in relief, someone knew he couldn't just leave without putting them all in danger. Walking past her he made his way to Damon anger in his eyes. "Why did you bring Elena here?" He spat out between clenched teeth.

"To bring you back Stefan!" Damon said raising his hands in the air. "Elena won't give up and neither will I." He snapped. "Klaus nearly found her earlier and if he finds her she's dead he can't make anymore Hybrids because, Elena alive!" Stefan spoke. Damon huffed fear running through his veins. "Tell her yourself." He spoke angrily as he stalked towards Emily leaving them alone.

As they entered the bar, Damon nodded towards Klaus who was still sat on a stool still sipping his beer as he looked straight ahead. Damon strutted over to him taking the seat Stefan had originally been sat in. Klaus chuckled darkly into his drink. "Ah, I see they've let in the riff raff now." As Damon looked towards the big bad Hybrid he laughed. "Oh honey I've been called worse." He teased smiling cockily when he suddenly felt himself being lifted off from the ground hearing a snap Klaus chuckled.

"Oh what was that?"

"I promised Stefan, that I wouldn't kill you just how many freebies did I sign up for?"

Quickly picking up a cocktail umbrella he held it out in front of him face twirling it in-between his fingers as Damon watched gasping for air. "Forgive me if I miss the first few time's I'm a bit boozy." Klaus smirked as he stabbed Damon with the little toothpick making him gasp.

As Emily walked back into the bar she saw Klaus break a chair leg, as Damon tried to catch his breath on the floor as he went to stab Damon she flashed in front of him grabbing the wooden stake out of his hand and into his stomach making him gasp over in surprise and pain just as Gloria entered the bar hand at the ready to give the three a good telling off if need be. As Klaus pulled the stake out of his stomach he looked up into a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes staring into his, in anger as she stood defensively before her brother. "You don't touch my brother Nik." She smirked when he growled at her choice of his name. When Gloria suddenly spoke up. "There will be no fighting in my bar you three take it outside." She huffed as Damon got to his feet, as Emily helped hold him up.

As he growled out at Klaus. "You touch her, your dead." Before they left the bar, with Emily's warning look, he knew he needed to get Elena away. As Stefan walked back into the bar he saw his sister and Klaus, stood in a stare off as Gloria watched on amused at the younger girl and the Original Hybrid.

"How old are you two?" Gloria chuckled as Emily looked towards her an angry look on her face when she felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her into a firm toned chest. "You're not going anywhere." She heard in her ear before everything went black.

As Emily woke up on the floor she was faced with Katherine's face and a compelled human next to her. "Really Emily, you could of got yourself killed." Katherine whispered as she helped her friend to her feet as she watched Emily roughly sink her fangs into the young dark skinned boys neck before letting him drop to the floor licking the remaining blood from her plump lips smirking at Katherine.

"Asshole." She smirked causing Katherine to laugh at her friends annoyed face, do you know where he is she asked curiously? Katherine only nodded in response. "Aria's clothes store its a few blocks from here." She said as she walked out of the bar, intent to tell Damon his sister and her ally was okay.

As Emily walked down the street she quickly changed her now blood stained top for a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, as she walked into the store she found Klaus and Stefan laid out on the plush red leather chairs drinking champagne. Sauntering across the threshold she jumped onto Klaus's lap making him smirk at her his dimples coming out.

"Hello again love."

"Nik, brother." She nodded towards them, when she heard a female British voice flow through the store. "Are you sure there isn't more to this dress?" As the waiter handed her a glass of champagne as she felt a hand massage her waist making her suppress a moan. "Yes sister now hurry up." Klaus retorted as he felt Emily tense when his hand held her hip making him whisper in her ear. "You like that, huh?"

She watched as a blonde walked out of the changing room in a rather revealing black dress. "So you're telling me that woman in the twenty-first century dress like prostitutes then. I mean I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." She huffed hands on hips as she looked between them and realised the dark haired beauty that had just got off of her brother lap and walked over to a pick up a few clothes. "That's my sister, Emily." Stefan spoke up amused as he saw the jealousy leave Stefan's eyes and a smile spread across her lips. "You never told me you had a sister?" She asked curiously when Emily turned around. "Not many people do." She smirked. "What do you think?" Rebekah asked twirling around. "Try this." Emily smiled as she handed the blonde some clothes. "Thank you. I like her Nik." She smirked as she walked back into the changing room. "I like you too Bekah." She heard the Salvatore sister call after her.

As they left the shop Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister and Emily they already got on like a house on fire much to his amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

When they entered the bar they found it back in shape again, no broken chairs, or tables, and Emily couldn't help but smile at Gloria as she came out from behind the bar placing her grimore down onto a dark wooden table quickly taking a seat there.

"Any luck then love?" Klaus asked as he moved dangerously towards the witch.

"Well, seeing as I have nothing to contact the Original witch with, it's going to take time." She shot back, Stefan seeing the anger build up in Klaus decided to speak up.

"Hey how about a drink, just like old times?" He offered his green eyes darting towards the Hybrids, as he walks towards him.

"How about my help would that help?" Rebekah huffed as she walked towards the witch.

"We could try hunnie, just give me your hand." Gloria said as she offered her hand which Rebekah gladly took and began chanting again and soon Gloria eyes snapped shut her hand clenching around Rebekah as she saw the three girls and the necklace.

Emily watched intently as the witches eyes snapped open and she swallowed quickly, regaining her senses again. "What did you see?" Emily spoke up, knowing what Gloria had seen but was as surprised as Stefan when she didn't give the names of the three girls clearly not hearing any names in her vision.

"That will be a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back!" Rebekah snarled.

As Emily shared a quick look with Stefan, her full well knowing who had that necklace.

"Where is it Gloria?" Klaus said dangerously as Gloria gave an exasperated look. "It's going to take a bit more time Klaus. I need time to recharge; this isn't an easy spell to cast on something so old and powerful."

Emily chuckled at this, causing every to stare daggers at her.

"What's so funny love?" Klaus shot quickly.

"Oh nothing, just that some old necklace is what everyone needs." She continued her chuckling dying down.

"Well, that necklace is important and I want it back!" Rebekah yelled at Klaus who just ignored her completely as he continued to stare at the dark haired beauty. "You know something!" He whispered more to himself than anyone else, her face still not giving away a thing, but Stefan's look said it all but he quickly masked it.

"I don't know anything." Emily smirked knowing this was going to grate on the Hybrid's nerves.

"Then I will just have to compel it out of you." He smirked as he grabbed her neck as forced her to meet his eyes, but not before running his nose down her neck felling her blood pumping though her veins he released his Hybrid features and bit into her neck, causing her to gasp out. As Stefan ran forward trying to pry the Hybrids deadly bite away from his sister.

"STOP YOU'LL KILL HER." She heard Stefan shout as she felt his two sets of teeth retract from her neck. "Looks like you've been guzzling vervain." Klaus smirked as he watched Emily almost fall to her knee's. As he took in his work of the bite.

Rebekah ran to her new friend. "You bloody idiot, heal her now!" She demanded as she went to look at the bite, as Gloria watched on fascinated. As Rebekah slowly moved Emily's silky wavy hair away from her neck she furrowed her eyebrows confused. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself as she saw Emily's hand reach up to where Klaus had bitten her to find nothing but blood.

As Klaus walked back to the bar he heard his sisters small words as he turned around he strode back shoving past Stefan and Rebekah as he looked on confused, seeing Emily's neck completely healed only. Grabbing her arm he yanked her up and looked at Gloria, whose face had taken on a look of surprise? "How the hell is this possible?" Klaus demanded pushing Emily forcefully into Gloria's arms missing the girl's eyes flashing a bright glowing blue before fading back into the bright blue they originally were.

As Emily caught herself she turned towards the Hybrid, anger in her feature as she flashed towards him effectively throwing him into the wall at a force he wasn't expecting. "You're a complete idiot." She smirked as she saw him looking at her through annoyed eyes as she turned to Rebekah, who was holding in a laugh seeing her big brother have someone beat him, especially a much younger vampire.

"Bekah." He snapped which only caused the blonde to laugh harder, and Emily to join in as they walked out of the bar together, a stunned Stefan smirking at the Hybrid. "Don't even start, Ripper." Klaus snapped as he dusted himself of quickly following where the girl's had just left quickly turning to Gloria and giving her strict orders to find out where the damn necklace was before leaving her alone with Stefan.

As Klaus caught up with the sauntering girls, he walked between them. "Fancying something young and pretty to eat?" He smirked as they both looked up at him. "Meet me at the warehouse." He smirked as he went off making the two girls following his order and not soon later watched as Klaus strutted in with a woman and two men. "Dinner is served, sweethearts." He winked as he pushed the two compelled men towards the girls, Rebekah quickly ripping into his neck, and Emily soon following as Klaus watched feed onto the brunette woman he had found. Admiring Emily as her vampire features came out but her eyes, there was something different about them they didn't go red around the edges they still remained blue the same intoxicating blue, Emily dropped the body on the floor soon after Rebekah as Klaus finished up smiling as the blood still dripped from around her mouth her fangs still not retracting. Klaus admired her, she was a true vampire and he loved it, she would be a good ally.

As night descended Stefan walked into the bar, he needed to confront Gloria to not tell Klaus who had the necklace, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to Elena, and it would kill him inside. As he walked into the bar, he found a table surrounded by candles flickering shadows onto the walls.

"Gloria?" Stefan called out when he felt an invisible force push him onto the table.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself as a dark figure ascended towards him. Revealing it to be Gloria. "I need the answers Stefan and I know you have them." She smirked as she watched him struggle against the invisible force.

Gloria leaned over him swiftly ripping his black t-shirt apart revealing his chest having already cut his wrists and let the blood drop into the two glasses on either side of his arm making him groan in pain before she dipped her hands into vervain, and placed them on his chest causing him you yell out in pain as he felt it burn through his skin. "There it is." He heard her whisper as her eyes shot open. "The doppelganger's alive and your protecting her." She smirked. "To bad-"

Her dark eyes widened as blood started to pour out of the side of her mouth as a stake was rammed into her throat, causing her to fall to the floor eyes still wide open and Katherine smirking beside her.

"Now there's my favourite Salvatore." She smirked as she pulled out the metal on his wrists causing Stefan to his and rubs them as they began to heal up.

Klaus smirked as he watched his sister and the Salvatore sister chit chat, he was curious how could a vampire heal up a werewolf bite, it didn't make sense and he wanted to find out why and how she could do that. Quickly turning he caught sight if Stefan as he walked in moodily as usual.

"Cheer up mate." Klaus smirked as he watched Stefan glare at the Hybrid, I have a surprise for you he smirks as Rebekah, nods her head in agreement getting strange looks from the Salvatore's in the room.

"Rebekah, here tells me that you haven't been honest Stefan." Klaus face turns angrily to Stefan. "I can't create Hybrids because the doppelganger didn't die, did she now?"Klaus raised his voice as he sped over to a fearful Stefan easily snapping his neck as Emily got up to check on her brother she growled at Klaus. "What did you do that for?"

"He betrayed my trust, and I can tell that his loyalties don't solely rely on me so, were going to have to fix that." He said as he picked up Stefan's limp body and threw it into the back of the van, as Rebekah grabbed Emily's hand giving her a look that said 'Just follow me.' As she got into the back of the van with the Original's and her dead brother. As they headed towards Mystic Fall's.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me ages to update, I do have a few more chapter ready. I've just been so busy! But with the The Vampire Diarie's now on and The Original's, I've been getting some more motivation back! Hope you enjoy and please Review, helps me write more and make it better!**

**Anyways Thankyou And Enjoy!:D:D**

* * *

Hours later they had arrived to their hometown, Emily stared daggers at Klaus who only smirked back towards her clearly finding her amusing.

Her eyes followed the Hybrid as he walked towards the end of the lorry tapping it twice, when she felt Stefan's head shoot off her lap as he gasped for air. "Where are we?" He asked clearly confused.

"Brilliant timing Stefan, were back in Mystic Fall's!" He's smirks just as the lorry door slides upwards revealing Mystic Fall's town square. "Now let's get started on making my hybrids." Klaus smirks as he jumps out of the lorry, offering a hand to his sister who took it, and then to Emily who just scoffed jumping out of the lorry, staring at Stefan's worried face and giving him a tentative smile, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

Klaus chuckled at the fiery Salvatore; she was going to be a force of nature he could just tell as they followed him to a large mansion.

As Elena walked through the long halls of Mystic Fall's high school, she couldn't help but smile to herself, seeing all the students having fun and laughing together it was the life she'd always thought that she would live, before all of this supernatural stuff came into it.

When she entered the class room she giggled as she watched Alaric's history classroom get invaded by mouse traps. "Elena you made it!" She heard Caroline squeal.

"Well, it was that or be stuck at home." She smiled sweetly as she embraced the bubbly blonde. "Alaric's going to jump when he comes in tomorrow!" Elena grinned as Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I will catch you later Care, I'm going to see if they need any help in the gym." Elena spoke softly.

"Yeah, I will be there in a bit, I think Tyler's in there!" Caroline smiled as Elena exited the room, and quickly saw a bunch of boys including Tyler run down the hall giving Elena a quick smile obviously getting some more senior year prank stuff.

As she walked down the corridor she shivered when she felt cool air, it was quiet, too quiet for her liking as she started speeding up her steps she was met by Klaus's smirking face although she could see the anger and annoyance underneath.

"Hello love, seem like you've been causing me a bit of a problem." He growled as he roughly grabbed her arm dragging her down the long hall and into the gym. "Evening seniors, you've been caught; prank night is over head on home." Klaus spoke in an American accent smirking as Elena stood in fear as she watched the students leave groaning and moaning in being caught.

"You two." Klaus said causing a young boy and girl to spin around. "You stay right there." He compelled as he pushed Elena towards them. "Now sweetheart, keep your left leg up and don't put it down and if she does I want you to beat her to death." Klaus spoke firmly to the two who looked scared at him as they couldn't control their own bodies they stared at him in shock. As Emily walked down the now deserted hallways she turned her hearing into the school, hearing Elena innocent voice peeked her interest especially when she heard Klaus as well, quickly flashing into the gym she found them with two other human, a teenage girl and boy who were watching each other intently as the girl balanced on one leg, whimpering when she wobbled slightly as the boy never took his eyes off of her.

"Well aren't you cruel." Emily smirked causing everyone's eyes to look towards her. "Emily love, glad you could join us." Klaus smiled with a wink as he walked towards her guiding her forwards with his hand on the small of her back, as she made eye contact with Elena giving her a small smile.

Looking at the balancing girl and boy she snorted. "What the hell are they doing?" She asked Klaus amused which he only smiled at. "Well these two are compelled by me of course." He winked as he continued as he pointed towards the girl then boy. "If she drops her leg, he's going to beat her to death." He chuckled as he looked towards the terrified doppelganger. "Don't do this they have nothing to do with this, let them go!" Elena looked on fearfully not wanting two innocent people to get hurt because of her.

"Now why would I do that?" Klaus smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest arching an eyebrow at the young girl, but before he had time to enter Stefan came crashing into the room seeing and feeling the tension in the room he took a deep breath and walked towards his sister who gave him a look nodding towards the two humans casually if she was honest she couldn't care less what would happen to them, but she knew Stefan and Elena would therefore she was going to be good and not let them die for their sake.

As Stefan walked in Klaus turned to the youngest Salvatore in acknowledgment. "So the ripper has finally decided to join us." He smirked. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." Stefan spoke calmly as he walked towards them more. "Well you see Stefan, that's the problem you betrayed me and I don't take betrayal lightly so here what going to happen you go find me that witch bring her to me and then we will see where it goes from there."

Emily narrowed he eyes at Klaus. "You really are a giant ass." She growled surprising him.

"Don't speak to me like that sweetheart my patience is already wearing thin."

"Just let those two go, then you have all you need."

Blue eyes watched as Stefan confidently walked before Klaus. "You want my allegiance you've got it, I swear just let them go."

"Now why would I believe you, you've said that to me once already and you lied right to my face and I'm not one for giving second chances mate." Klaus taunted although Emily could detect hurt behind his eyes as they talked neither saw Emily walk closer to Elena and give her hand a squeeze in reassurance feeling the doppelgangers heart beat slow down from its thundering pace.

"I will do anything please." She heard Stefan plead as she felt his emotions through his voice; he really did care about human life.

"Fine mate, I will give you just one more chance." Klaus smirked. "Let's drink on it, kill them." He pointed towards the now trembling teenagers as she watched Stefan frown and Elena gasp. "No Stefan, don't."

"Don't listen to them Stefan, REALESE THE RIPPER."

Emily watched on as Stefan tore into the necks of the girl and boy and as Elena watched in confusion and hurt seeing her boyfriends drain the two, as she watched their eyes slowly drain of the light of life they once held she chocked back a sob as she put her hand over her mouth.

Emily quickly took action, pushing Stefan away from the brown haired boy. "Stop it." She yelled grabbing him by the shoulders. "Stefan look at me, control it." Emily spoke softly making him looking into her bright blue eyes; her beautiful face was smiling at him effectively calming down.

"You know he will do as I say?" She heard Klaus snarl behind her, her blue eyes turning cold as she turned to face him, her lips set in a straight line, she was furious to say the least, how dare he do this to her younger brother.

Turning around she turned slowly around to him, and watched as Klaus smirked amused by her as she sauntered towards him stopping as she looked up to his wolfish face pushing away the shiver that threatened to run up her spine as she felt his warm breath hit her face.

Blue eyes met dark blue ones as they stared each other down Elena watching in fascination at what the younger vampire was going to do to the Hybrid. "Yes love?" Klaus questioned as he felt her hand reach up and cup his cheek before running into his curly dirty blonde locks.

"I think it's time you're taught a lesson." She smirked as she yanked on his hair causing him to growl out in pain as she then kicked him in his manhood, causing him to hunch over not expecting her to do anything like this at all when he felt her pushing him onto his back her foot pressing firmly into his throat effectively stopping his breath that was now coming out in short wheezes. "I'm sorry _love_, did I hurt you." Emily mocked as she kicked him in the stomach. "That's for my brother's hell you have put them through." She kicked him again as his back hit a wall winding him more as he watched her fierce face reveal its vampire feature as he tried to get up he felt himself shoved against the wall, as he went to grab her, her felt a sharp pain hit his chest and looked down to see her hand pushing towards his heart. "And that's for Katherine." She whispered seductively into his ear.


End file.
